GUYS (Guards for UtilitY Situation)
: The abbreviated name for G'uards for '''U'tilit'''Y S'ituation. are the monster attack team (operational unit) of Ultraman Mebius. The general headquarters is located in the office of New York and CREW GUYS is deployed in the headquarters of each country. There is also which defends the high seas, which defends the space area, and which defends the Antarctic Circle. They have the most advanced technology of any of the past teams in the original universe. The team also have archives containing information of monsters/aliens that had appeared in past series. The name of the document is the same as the defense team of the series in which the monster had appeared. These are: Document SSSP (which refers to monsters and aliens that appeared in Ultraman, Document TDF-UG (Ultraseven), Document MAT (Return of Ultraman), Document TAC (Ultraman Ace), Document ZAT (Ultraman Taro), Document MAC (Ultraman Leo), and Document UGM (Ultraman 80), respectively. There is also a category known simply as , which contains information on monsters and aliens that appeared when no defense team was present (such as the time before the founding of the Science Patrol and the period between the annihilation of MAC and the founding of the UGM). Their special weapons are an advanced fighter jet that can fly at supersonic speeds, helicopters that can fly at slow speeds, advanced cars, trucks and tanks driving on the ground, Advanced Naval vessel right trough the seas, and the capsule monsters. The Maquette Monsters are at first small capsule-like items that grow to their full size by using (The abbreviated name of M'uch '''E'xtreme 'T'echnology of 'E'xtraterrestrial 'OR'igin). METEOR's power can only be used for one minute at a time. In the case of a sortie, Sakomizu says (When he is absent, Toriyama or Misaki, or Ryu in Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Armored Darkness, says it), and ('G'uys 'I's 'G'reen) is said in the case of "Roger!". Bases GUYS Japan : The base of GUYS Japan, the base hold digital records of all the previous defense organizations. Unlike previous bases it also functions as a carrier base, through entering Flight Mode, first seen in episode 26. The Phoenix Nest can fire the universal dissolver METEOR to close universal gates and rifts semi-permanently. It was also used to destroy the Space-time wave device. At the end of the series it was badly damaged by Alien Empera. Phoenix Nest also obtained facilities that the crewmen required to stay healthy. This includes a cafeteria, swimming pool, a gym and even a football field. GUYS Ocean : The submersible base of GUYS Ocean, that was first seen in episode 38. It is stated that this massive submarine is armed with an abundance of megaton class torpedoes. Members GUYS Japan is the commander of the new CREW GUYS and General Inspector of GUYS Japan. Upon assuming his position, he reorganized GUYS with the new members. He loves coffee. He was once a member of VTOL Space who piloted experimental light-speed spacecraft. On a test run 40 years ago to Pluto, his ship was attacked by saucers before Zoffy appeared and rescued him. Although he should be well over 70 years old, the effects of traveling at light-speed have greatly slowed his aging. He has always known that Mebius and Mirai were the same, he is physically 40 years old. Portrayed by Minoru Tanaka. - Ryu Aihara= is the only surviving member from the original GUYS during Dinozaur's attack. As he becomes the field commander, Ryu is dedicated to protect his new teammates and eventually acknowledges their skill to be on an equal level with past attack teams. He is 20 years old. Portrayed by Masaki Nishina. - Mirai Hibino= |Hibino Mirai}} may look like a human, but he is Mebius himself. Instead of using a host, he uses the face of a human he once met in space, and was unable to save. He is an outgoing person and likes to make friends and help people. It is because of him that the current members of team GUYS are members. He divulged his true form to CREW GUYS members in episode 30, though partly due to his choice of appearance. Sakomizu was aware of his identity from the beginning. At the end, he goes back to M78 with Ultraman Hikari. Mebius' personal symbol is the or the sign (as "Mebiusu" is the Japanese transliteration of "Möbius" or "Mebius"). He is 18 years old. Portrayed By Shunji Igarashi. - George Ikaruga= was a football player and when his teammates left him, he was asked to join GUYS by Mirai. He was a very good football player and developed "The Shooting Star Kick" which was his own move. He has great vision and aim. Portrayed by Daisuke Watanabe. - Marina Kazama= is a former motorcycle racer with enhanced sense of hearing. - Teppei Kuze= is a team member who is knowledgeable in the Ultra Brothers' exploits and their fight against monsters. Being a medical student, he was groomed to become the heir of his father's hospital, but gained the blessing from his parents to continue working on Crew GUYS after his bravery in saving the building from Insectus' invasion. - Konomi Amagai= is a kindergarten teacher, her dedication to save the rabbits lead to an assembly of civilians that would become future members of Crew GUYS. Although usually works as an operator, she can also join the battle and guiding the Maquette Monsters. - Harusaki= is a member of Crew GUYS, he was recruited years after Alien Empera's defeat. He scored the highest score in his training division. However, he is shown to act very cowardly and dislikes combat. }} GUYS Japan Staff is the leader of the Japanese branch of GUYS, he issues orders to GUYS and gets frantic with joy whenever they accomplish a mission. More or less the public face of GUYS, he is apparently the one who must answer to the news media about GUYS' actions. Gave approval for the use of METEOR until episode 4, when he handed the authority to Sakomizu. While generally portrayed as cowardly, sycophantic and bumblingly incompetent throughout the series, he gathers his resolve and stands up to Inspector Shiki when the latter demands that GUYS turn Ultraman Mebius/Hibino Mirai over. - Secretary Aide Maru= is Toriyama's secretary, he follows Toriyama around and often corrects his speech mistakes, and is basically his sidekick. - Yuki Misaki= is the acting , she reports monsters to GUYS. As with Sakomizu, little is known about her. - Chief Maintenance Araiso= is the chief of the maintenance group which maintains GUYS machines. He very much prizes a pilot's life. The photographs on his wall are the vehicles of the various Monster Attack squads: Jet VTOL of SSSP, Ultra Hawk 1 of UG, MAT Arrow 1 of MAT, TAC Falcon of TAC, Condor 1 of ZAT and Sky Higher of UGM can all be seen in his working area. So, if maintenance of machines is needed, he is the stubborn character who fixes and modifies them. He quarrels with Ryu, who forcibly flies the machines despite the needed repairs. He is the leading person who proposed the adoption of METEOR. - Hinode Sayuri= Hinode Sayuri is a lunch lady, working at the Phoenix Nest cafeteria. Often referred to as 'mother' by several members of GUYS. She was hit by a car when trying to save a boy and was pronounced dead in the hospital. A Serpentian revived her in order to use her body to destroy the GUYS base, pretending to be touched by Hinode's selfless actions. In order to keep Hinode under his control, the Serpentian eventually took over her consciousness and body. But before the Serpentian could destroy the base, Hinode regained control of her body and helped fight off the Serpentian invasion force. At the end of the episode she is seen going about her life as usual, but now having become both super-strong and super-fast. }} GUYS Ocean GUYS Ocean is the aquatic branch of GUYS. They appeared in episode 38. They made their first appearance in the sub-jet, Seawinger. Their headquarters is located in the massive submarine, the Blue Whale. *'Hiroshi Isana' is the commander of GUYS Ocean, posing as a regular member when he first met CREW GUYS Japan. He was also a former member of Chief Maintenance Araiso's crew, before he decided to apply as a pilot. He had heard rumors that Ultraman Mebius had joined CREW GUYS as a human and set out to find out who he was. He discovered that Mirai and Mebius were the same by only coincidence (he saw Mebius appear from the jet Ryu and Mirai were in, and he realized that the wound on Mirai's chest was also the same area where Mebius got hit by a monster), but he also left them a little note with his farewell gift, stating, "I heard your cockpit conversation, get it?". Portrayed by Kohei Murakami. GUYS General Headquarters GUYS General Headquarters is a central part of GUYS in New York. *'Takenaka Jinguji' was once the General Chancellor of the Terrestrial Defense Force and later became the Supreme General Chancellor of GUYS. Appeared in episode 42. He was a staff officer 40 years before Terrestrial Defense Force. Grandfather of Aya and Takato Jinguji. Other Members * was the former captain of Crew GUYS. After his death, he was resurrected and assimilated by Ultraman Hikari. He first appears as an anti-hero who was under the control of a vengeful Hikari, but soon returned to the light and assisted GUYS once again. * is the Supreme General Chancellor's granddaughter and acquired her GUYS license at the age of 14. She assisted Crew GUYS multiple times. In her spare time, she works as an oceanographer. Arsenal Equipment * : Small mobile pad which is the member certificate of GUYS. It has the following uses: Communication, image analysis, Maquette Monster materialization, cooperation with Triger Shot, and startup certification of Gun Speeder. * : It is a laser beam gun used by rotating three cylinders named Triple Chamber. It is most commonly used for short range fighting but will sometimes be used in long range battles. If the Red Chamber is chosen, a red beam named Acute Arrow can be used. If the Yellow Chamber is chosen, a yellow high energy fireball named Buster Bred can be used. If the Blue Chamber is chosen, a blue barrier field named Capture Cube is formed, and a blue beam named Neuron Neutralizer can be used as well. * : It first appears in episode 19. If it is loaded loads with Memory Display, the display and sound which are named "METEOR OVER DRIVE" appear on the display screen. Electric activity of the brain is detected by the scanner built in helmet. The ballistic trajectory of the discharged bullet can be controlled, obstacles can also be avoided this way. Although there is a function which can attack three enemies simultaneously which is named Amazing Triple, most humans cannot yet use this attack. However, George was able to use it thanks to his skills. Professor Asami Fujisawa manufactured a beam named Region Restrictor which extinguishes the gate of a different world. Teppei manufactured the cartridge named Spirit Separator into which a girl's soul is made to separate from Femigon. * : It first appears in episode 24. It is a notebook PC (Panasonic Tough Book) type METEOR strengthening tool of GUYS. Capsule type media are mainly used. Maquette Monster can be grown to their full size by inserting the Maquette Capsule and Element Capsule and transferring the data of an Element Capsule to Maquette Capsule. Outside Japan, many laptops companies under GUYS Tough Book. 41pG8uWzKaL._SX425_.jpg|Memory Display índice.jpg|Triger Shot Meteor Shot.PNG|METEOR Shot 51ZiUFnyqVL._SY355_.jpg|GUYS Tough Book Mecha : The fighter jet of the old GUYS. This was the jet that Serizawa and Ryu had been on during episode 1. - Gun Speeder= : The interchangeable pods that form the cockpits of all Gun Type jets. They can be used for deep sea diving and simple flight. They are armed with beam and Phonon maser (a sound gun). Five and one extra Gun Speeder are usually store within the Phoenix Nest base. - Gun Winger= : The front half of Gun Phoenix, its main weaponry are the Beak Vulcan from the nose and Winglet Blasters from the wings. The METEOR powered maneuver mode allows it to use Phantom Aviation (all the jets use it) and fire Specium Missiles, which approach the power of Ultraman's beam. Also, it was used to free Mebius from being frozen by Grozam in episode 46 by using the Magnerium Medicaliser. - Gun Loader= : The back half of Gun Phoenix, its main weaponry are Variable Pulsar from the ship's nose, Double Gun Launcher from the horizontal stabilizer of the ship. In maneuver mode it general uses the Bringer Fans to generate tornadoes to grab and throw monsters, it also has the Ventilation Volteccer to blow away fog/ toxic gasses and Maxwell Tornado to generate a flaming tornado. - Gun Phoenix= : The backbone of GUYS' anti-monster arsenal. It is made by combining the Gun Winger and Gun Loader. - Gun Booster= : First appeared in episode 15. It excels as a high-speed pursuit. Maneuver Mode can use Spiral Wall which carries out the high-speed rotation of the fuselage, and flips and defends an attack, and Gatling Detonator which carries out the salvo fire of the beam cannon of six gates of both wings. - Gun Phoenix Striker= : An upgrade from the Gun Phoenix, where the Gun Booster docks onto the back of the previous craft. This enabling a more powerful boost function. The final attack is Valiant Smasher, discharging a beam from all gunports. Maneuver Mode can use Invincible Phoenix which shines the fuselage and fires the Gun Phoenix Striker-like energy wave. It was destroyed by Alien Empera. - Sea Winger= : A fighter jet that can go both underwater and above water. It has the same speed and design as the Gun Phoenix, but is faster underwater. Just like other GUYS aircraft, it also has a maneuver mode. Its attacks are same as Gun Winger. Also, it has a cruising function which allows the aircraft to glide through the seas' surface and diving up to 100m. - Gun Crusader MX= : Makes its first appearance in episode 49. MX is METEOR EXPERIMENTAL. The METEOR-type Gun Crusader which was safekeeping as the spare of Gun Phoenix Striker. It was easily destroyed by Alien Empera. }} Gallery Team Guys.png the cute adorable dorks of guys except mirai.png GUYS2.jpg guys meets gen.png niiiiiiice stares.png imagerebgrgebeegbrgnt.jpg|GUYS members combining to form Mebius Phoenix Brave. guys mother.png guys mother 2.png Untitled20151202175806.png Trivia *This attack team has an equal number of members as Super GUTS. *This team was the second team to have a mascot (Lim Eleking). The first one was Super GUTS with Hanejiro as their mascot. Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Attack Teams Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:GUYS